


Caught in the Rain

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi’s chest heaves with anxiety as he looks up and met the eyes of the stranger, a handsome man in a suit and jacket. He looks more concerned than annoyed thankfully. The man picks up his umbrella from where it fell to shield them both from the continuous rain, stepping back only a few inches after he lets Bodhi go.“You okay?” he asks with his brow furrowed in worry. Bodhi takes a deep breath and nods, trying to get a grip on himself.





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> For the prompt Cassian/Bodhi *Umbrella Emoji* requested by misskatieleigh and also beta'd by her as well! :D

Bodhi curses the pouring rain as he diligently tries to weave through the late afternoon Friday traffic. Between the abrupt crossing of tourists and all the bad drivers holding him up he’s fully soaked in a matter of minutes. For all the day has gone wrong he has only one more message and there is no way he is going to lose his job over shitty weather and his inability to remember a poncho. He’s only a block away from the building he’s supposed to deliver to and he tries to warm himself with the thought of finally getting to go home and take a hot shower after. Pulling off to the sidewalk he walks the final distance up to the building only to find that it’s locked. He looks at his watch and wants to cry, it’s only two minutes past close and the doors are already locked. He shoots a pleading glance at the receptionist at the desk who clearly sees him standing there. She looks up for a moment and he has a small moment of hope until she turns away disinterestedly.

He really tries not to feel sorry for himself but can’t hold back the shuddering sigh as he turns to storm back to his bike. Just his luck as he turns there is someone coming up the steps at the same time and they collide with momentum. He nearly falls backward down the steps with the force but the other man grabs his arm quickly pulling him close into his space to steady him. Bodhi’s chest heaves with anxiety as he looks up and met the eyes of the stranger, a handsome man in a suit and jacket. He looks more concerned than annoyed thankfully. The man picks up his umbrella from where it fell to shield them both from the continuous rain, stepping back only a few inches after he lets Bodhi go.

“You okay?” he asks with his brow furrowed in worry. Bodhi takes a deep breath and nods, trying to get a grip on himself.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was distracted. It’s locked so um, don’t waste your time,” he says not meeting the man’s eyes again as he brushes past to leave. He’s startled when he feels a warm hand on his wrist to stop him but doesn’t pull away, just pauses and looks back expectantly.

“I think I can fix that, you’re a messenger right?” he asks, gesturing to the sealed packet in Bodhi’s hand. Bodhi nods confused wondering if the man works there or something until he reaches into his breast pocket to reveal an FBI badge. Bodhi’s eyebrows raise and he hysterically wonders if his day could get any stranger.

“That’s real?” he asks, not wanting to sound so disbelieving but still hesitant. He’s not committing some sort of fraud just to get some assholes their message.

“I swear it is,” he says and hands the badge to Bodhi so he can gauge the authenticity for himself.

It seems legitimate enough even though he has to admit his only real frame of reference is X-Files. He reads the name typed up across the front in bold letters beneath his picture _Agent Cassian Andor_. He hands it back shyly and the agent goes up the last step back to the door where Bodhi had been before knocking on the glass. The receptionist looks like she’s going to ignore him too until he presses the badge to the window where she can clearly read the large letters. She goes wide eyed and comes over to open the door. The agent dumps his umbrella in the bucket by the door as she looks at him expectant and anxious. Her brow furrows briefly at the fact that Bodhi had followed until Cassian speaks.

“I’ll need to talk to your boss, Orson Krennic,” he says simply when she asks what they can do. She picks up the office phone to find out where he is, clearly fearful of being caught up in whatever is going on with her boss. Bodhi glances down at the label on the thick envelope and sighs.

“This is for Krennic too,” Bodhi butts in after she’s finally told Cassian what floor to head to. She shoots him an unimpressed look at his disheveled state. His cheap unwaterproofed jacket had done little to protect him, leaving his thin t-shirt drenched and clinging to his skin.

“You can leave it down here and go,” she says with a haughty glance even though she absolutely knows he needs a personal signature. Bodhi wonders if his boss would even care at this point, honestly not wanting to argue. Before he can begrudgingly hand it over though, Agent Andor shakes his head.

“He can come up with me, it’s not a problem,” he says with authority, Bodhi just noticing the accent in his inflection. The woman shoots Bodhi another sharp look but says nothing. Agent Andor tells her not to go anywhere and brushes past Bodhi’s elbow and heads toward the elevator. Bodhi is still somewhat surprised but follows.

Once inside the elevator Bodhi leans back against the wall across from Agent Andor, glancing at him carefully as he pushes the button for the 87th floor. He’s always had a feeling that Imperial Industries was doing a less than above board business with the sharp dismissals he always received there and vindictively he’s sort of glad the FBI is looking into them. Maybe he won’t even have to deliver there again if they’re caught in anything too serious. He half wants to ask but figures it must be confidential. He can’t help but feel anxious when he sees the man looking at him.

“Um, thanks for helping me out down there Agent Andor. Hopefully he’ll just sign this and I can get out of your way,” he spouts nervously. Agent Andor smirks.

“It’s Cassian since you’re not the one under investigation, and it’s really no problem...you seem like you’ve had a rough enough day anyhow,” he says, kind but not too pitying. Bodhi sighs looking down at his still dripping clothes, pulling the wet shirt away from his skin with his free hand to feel less drowned by it. Cassian coughs and Bodhi figures he must be keeping back a laugh.

“I’m Bodhi and that’s a fair assessment. At least this is the last thing I have though,” he replies shooting Cassian a tired smile. It had been an exhausting six hour shift going back and forth from the courier center to addresses uptown and even with the finish line in sight he feels it thoroughly. He toys with his hair in distraction, pulling it out of it’s bun to let it hang loose against his shoulders, glad at least one part of him had stayed dry thanks to his helmet.

A chill runs through him and he shuffles from foot to foot wondering how long this elevator ride can take. Then, of course with his miserable luck, the lights flicker off and the whole thing shudders to a halt. Bodhi drops the envelope and clutches the handrail. Cassian swears in the darkness and Bodhi tries to keep at bay the sharp wave of panic in his chest. Cassian presses the emergency button fitfully and nothing happens.

“Bodhi, are you alright?” Cassian asks and Bodhi mumbles something like a yes. He finds that he’s more frustrated than scared though the thought does nothing to ease the tension in his neck. The low lights flicker on and there’s a brief moment of hope that perhaps it might start again but there’s nothing.

Now that he can see Cassian again he’s jealous at how collected he still looks despite the crisis at hand though, also, a bit relieved at the man’s obvious competence. Cassian picks up the phone that’s tied into the wall and Bodhi thanks god there’s an actual dial tone. It rings several times only to connect to the front desk answering machine stating business hours robotically. Cassian swears again and looks like he’s just holding back from smashing the receiver.

“Of course they can’t even answer the phone, fuck, I’m adding that to the charges,” he says half to himself, clearly pissed.

Cassian goes through the motions, calling his partner and relaying the situation before pressing himself up on his toes to push against the hatch of the roof. His shirt rides up and Bodhi fixates a moment on the strip of skin that’s revealed. The sight makes Bodhi feel flustered in a different way entirely. Of course the hatch is unhelpfully stuck shut causing Cassian to curse again.

Bodhi thinks of the past few moments, between the stop, and Cassian’s frustration and can’t help but dissolve into laughter. He slides down the wall clutching his knees close to his chest. Cassian says his name but he takes a moment collecting himself before he can breathe out an answer.

“I’m fine, I swear,” he sputters at the concerned look the agent shoots him. Cassian looks around the elevator a moment as if considering any other options before sighing. He kneels down in front of Bodhi instead, so close that their knees brush and the touch makes Bodhi still. He wipes away his delirious tears and meets the man’s eyes.

“Are you really okay? I hope you aren’t claustrophobic,” he says, moving as if to back away on the off chance. Before he can get too far Bodhi reaches out and grabs the lapel of his jacket, anchoring him in place. Cassian raises an eyebrow at the move but doesn’t pull away.

“I’m not claustrophobic, maybe a bit overwhelmed,” he admits. Cassian relaxes a bit at the answer and nods. Bodhi takes his hand away from the jacket even as he envies it’s warmth.

“That’s understandable, my partner should have someone here soon at least,” he says with a reassuring quirk of his mouth. Bodhi knows the time and knows the city patterns well, with everyone getting out of work it’s likely gridlock out there.

“I know the traffic at this hour so I’m not sure if I can believe you on that one,” he says lightly. Cassian huffs a sigh.

“I was trying to be optimistic,” he says, sliding to sit beside Bodhi and stretch his legs out. He leans his head back against the wall and brings up a hand to loosen his tie, exposing the line of his neck. Bodhi firmly doesn’t fixate on it, looking away and down at his hands. He still feels frozen in his wet clothes, exhausted as a shiver runs through him.

“I almost forgot that problem too,” Cassian says, shuffling closer as he strips off his jacket in a smooth move. Bodhi can’t bring himself to protest when Cassian drapes it over his shoulders. He pulls it closed tight reveling in the warmth it radiates from Cassian’s body heat. Cassian slides closer to him too, the line of his body pressed close with only the thick fabric to separate them.

“Thank you,” he says not really knowing what else to do at the unexpected gesture.

“No problem, I run hot anyway,” he says. _I’ll bet he does_ , Bodhi’s mind supplies treacherously. His face flushes at the thought but he thankfully manages to keep from saying that out loud.

“Are all FBI agents so calm and gorgeous?” he asks instead. Cassian shoots him an amused look and he realizes he'd still voiced more than he meant to. He can’t look at the man, can’t face the judgment, so he just buries his face in his hands with a sigh. Cassian laughs and he figures that answers any question of his interest until he feels a warm hand against his, pulling it away so Bodhi will look at him again.

“Hey, don’t get shy on me we might be in here a long time and it’ll get very boring,” he says, further entwining his own hand with Bodhi’s as he does. Bodhi drops the other hand from his face and shudders a breath.

“Very funny,” he says, trying to keep his voice light though he wishes the floor would swallow him. Cassian runs his thumb across Bodhi’s knuckles comfortingly and it’s so intimate a gesture he pulls his hand away entirely.

“Bodhi, I’m not just humoring you. You’re just...really beautiful and in any other instance being stuck somewhere with you would be ideal, I think, if that’s not too forward to say,” he replies. Now he looks a little embarrassed and Bodhi can’t help but wonder if he’s actually died and this whole day has been some sort of final test. If Cassian looking up through his eyelashes was the prize, he thinks, it would definitely be worth it.

His eyes dart to Cassian’s lips as a smirk forms there, Cassian goes to say something else but Bodhi swallows the words with a kiss. Cassian goes still and then like his brain has come back online he moves against Bodhi’s lips to adjust the angle. The kiss is sweet, more languid than one would expect from a first and yet it makes Bodhi’s heart race. He traces Cassian's lips with his own, melting more and more into it. Cassian slides a hand into Bodhi’s hair and he gasps. The breathy sound must make Cassian realize how heated things were getting, how much more they still could if he doesn’t stop. He pulls back and Bodhi tries not to whine, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into Cassian’s lap and forget about his entire life. When they part Cassian looks completely awed, biting his lip unfairly. Bodhi thinks the look alone is almost worth separating for as he comes back to reality.

“That’s a really great way to distract ourselves, um, if I do say so myself,” he says with a hopeful smile. Cassian laughs and nods in agreement.

“I really would love to continue,” Cassian says, clearly at conflict with his next words, “but I mean, I’m on the job still...” he says almost leaving an opening for Bodhi to convince him otherwise. Bodhi wants and yet he knows Cassian is probably right. He doesn’t know anything about the man after all, though with each tender glance he’s more confident he will.

He’s unsure of what to say after until he laughs to himself suddenly.

“Can I get a raincheck?” Bodhi asks. Cassian’s answering laugh is almost as bright as the smile on Bodhi’s lips.

“Definitely,” he answers, just as glad as they settle in to wait.

\---

One ridiculous game of twenty questions and a few more brief kisses later they are finally freed. Krennic is already cuffed in the lobby and Bodhi realizes he must have stopped the elevator on purpose. It’s a blatant obstruction of justice that curtails the agency’s need for more evidence against the criminal. Cassian has to be pulled away to deal with it all, of course. He asks his partner for a moment to get himself together. The tall man shoots a knowing glance from Cassian to Bodhi before rolling his eyes and walking away.

Bodhi stretches, stiff from staying seated so long, and nearly yawns with the movement. Part of him wants nothing more than to go right home but the man in front of him keeps him waiting, hoping that their connection was more than a fleeting desire. Cassian has schooled his face into a more professional and detached look than the goofy smiles they’d shared in the elevator, so much so that Bodhi half expects a dismissal.

“Give me your phone,” Cassian says instead and Bodhi obliges gladly, watching the man swiftly program his number in before he hands it back. The brush of their fingers is warm and Bodhi bites his lip to hold back his grin. Bodhi doesn’t know what to say, almost blunders out a thank you between them in awe.

“How about we get coffee tomorrow morning?” Cassian asks. He sounds so hopeful that Bodhi does grin then, nodding. Tomorrow is Saturday and he’s blessedly free. Cassian smiles again softly, hesitating to say something else. Bodhi wants to kiss him but knows it would be so inappropriate in front of Cassian’s co-workers and then before he knows it Cassian is called away. His partner waves him over from across the lobby looking entirely impatient.

“I’ll text you,” he says, walking backwards as if to get a last long look at Bodhi. With a small wave he goes to work. Bodhi looks away first, and though he hadn’t even wound up bringing the message he thinks fate delivered anyway.


End file.
